


Kitten

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Irondad, Kitten, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Peter building things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Peter is late for a meeting with Mr. Stark, why?... he found a stray kitten and what does he do with it? He brings it along of course





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft and sweet 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As always comments are welcomed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

One look at the time told him that he was already late for the meeting, he missed the bus as per usual, that's why he was talking a shortcut, walking down small streets trying to come up with a good excuse for being late. Then he heard a noise…for a second he contemplated what to do, not wanting to lose more time, while at the same time his mind screamed that someone might need help, so as always his curiosity won and he stepped towards the noise. 

The moment he turned a corner and saw the source of said noise, he knew he was going to be late. 

Oh, well, he hoped “Mr. Stark wouldn't be too annoyed.”

  
  


“Boss, Mr. Parker has arrived.” the Al announced his arrival. 

“Let him in.” he genius answered, not turning around to greet him until he heard him walk in. Then he turned around and his smile changed into a frown when he took a good look at him. 

“Is everything alright, spiderling?”

Peter immediately started touching his face and wondering whether he had something on it, he didn't find anything. 

“Nothing is wrong Mr. Stark, do I have something on my face?”

“You look like you've been running all the way through here, your face is flushed, kid.”

“Oh! Sorry for being late Mr. Stark, I didn't mean to, Ned was showing me something and then I missed the bus for a minute, and I was already late, so I started walking and then I…” he started rambling the way he did whenever he had to explain something, before he was stopped by the genius with a wave and a chuckle. 

“Got it. No worries kid. Take a seat.”

The moment he put his backpack on the ground he remembered the reason why he was late and checked to see whether everything was the way it was, after reassuring himself that nothing had changed, he sat down and relaxed. 

“What are we working on Mr. Stark?” he asked, always ready to listen and watch the genius work, it was similar to an artist creating art.

“I made some upgrades to your suit, but I have a few questions for you, since you'll be using it and all that, therefore the reason I called you. Just as a warning.” and he subtly rolled his eyes when he said the last word, “ we might get dirty, since I like immediately working on the problem, not saying that it would be one, just make sure whatever you wear isn't something you'll miss too much.” 

Peter took a good look at him and finally noticed that the man was wearing worn down jeans and an old AC/DC shirt, giving him a more casual appearance, looking less intimidating. 

“You're wearing old clothes…” he mumbled and felt his face flush in embarrassment when Mr. Stark replied with an amused smile, 

“What? Don't tell me that you thought I work dressed up in a suit? Of course I don't. When you're in the middle of creative streak, you can't think about style, just wear what makes you comfortable.”

“That's a good point Mr. Stark.” he took off his hoodie, leaving him standing in a t-shirt he didn't really care about and he went to join him next to the huge table where the suit’s pieces he had been working on were laid out. 

They worked in a comfortable atmosphere for around an hour, completely engrossed in their work until the genius commented, 

“You are not going around looking for trouble are you?”

“What? Of course not.” then he realized that the man was talking about the scratches on his hands and added, 

“I'm just the friendly neighborhood spider-man, nothing too dangerous or serious.”

“If you say so. Come on underoos, what's with the pouting, there will always be plenty of bad guys, you'll have more than enough chances to get your ass kicked.” he joked, then he ruffled his hair, making him blush and groan. 

Thankfully his embarrassing moment ended when FRIDAY announced, 

“Boss, it appears that we have a visitor.”

“I'm not expecting anyone, don't tell me Pepper sent some intern to bring me something or “

“Look under the table, boss.” 

That's when Peter remembered that he was the one responsible for the said visitor. 

Mr. Stark raised his eyebrows in amusement and crouched to see what was exactly under the table before Peter could say anything while he was slowly starting to panic, not sure how the genius would react. 

A surprised gasp reached his ears as Mr. Stark said, 

“Well, what do we have here? Where did you come from, little guy?” he didn't sound angry, so that was a good sign. 

A moment later he stood up holding a fluffy grayish tabby kitten, the same one that Peter brought along and the reason why he arrived late. 

“Is there something you want to share Peter?”

“It was supposed to stay in the backpack…” he tried, but at the genius’ not impressed look, he rushed to add some explanation, 

“It was alone and it was crying, I was already late… it looked so sad and hungry. I was going to feed it, but when I got here I forgot about it and since it was probably sleeping, I didn't expect…I'm very sorry Mr. Stark, it was completely unintentional. I'm going to take him back…” he stopped to take a breath and realized that the genius was petting the kitten, not a trace of annoyance on his face, in fact he looked like he loved cats. 

“Don't worry little guy, we'll get you something to eat. It's alright kid, I always thought that you were more of a dog person.” he commented, never taking his eyes off the kitten. 

“I guess I kinda I'm, but I like cats too and I couldn't simply leave that little one alone.”

“Of course you couldn't, you're the friendly neighborhood spider-man after all. It's time for a break and to feed this little guy…hmmm, yup it's a guy and seems to be no more than two months old. Come along kid.” and he started walking out of the workshop, the kitten safely cradled in his arms actually purring out of contentment. 

“You're actually good with cats, Mr. Stark.” 

“Well, if I say that I have experience, I'd be lying, but…women can be like cats, and I have too much experience in that area…” he cleared his throat and continued, “ basically, you treat them with respect and hopefully they won't scratch your eyes out.”

“Good to know.” he replied and the genius laughed at his tone, 

“It's a tiny ball of fluff, that finds everything interesting and loves to play and cuddle…you'll see, kinda like you.”

“Hey! I'm not a tiny ball of fluff.” but there was no heat in his voice and Mr. Stark’s smile was genuine, it appeared that it was going to be a good day, so he chuckled and followed him. 

They spent the next few hours feeding and playing with the kitten, which seemed to like Peter more and more. Mr. Stark named the kitten after his friend, Colonel Rhodes and had more than a good time annoying him with silly pictures and text messages until the Colonel threatened to call Pepper and show Peter embarrassing pictures of him and the genius. 

It was both amusing and unbelievable to see two grown-ups act like they were younger than him and Ned, but he chuckled when he realized that the genius wasn't offended at all. 

“He's overdue for a prank, yes he is.” and at Peter’s look of disbelief he huffed, 

“He's not as easy to prank as before, he had learned something since our college years and no, I'm not telling what kind of pranks we pulled at each other, you might get some ideas.” 

When it came time for Peter to leave, the genius promised him to take the kitten somewhere where it can be adopted, he even joked that he'd say that the kitten's name was Peter, since the poor thing barely left his side during their few hours of playtime. 

After a few days, he got a message that the kitten was adopted by a nice family and an invitation for another project with Mr. Stark.

_ Try not to bring any strays this time _

When he got there and saw what the genius was working on, he understood the last sentence in the message. 

“We're gonna build a cat?” 

“More than a cat, since you're not allowed pets and I…will probably forget to feed them if I had one, this is our next option. So what do you say? Wanna help?” to his surprise the other man looked a bit nervous for a second before he gave him a smile. 

“Cool. How can I help?” there was no way he was going to reject an offer like that. 

“That's the spirit.” just like that they got lost in their work, a mentor and his student, two brilliant minds creating things… pretty damn awesome. 


End file.
